List of communities in California
The following is a list of cities, unincorporated communities and well-known city neighborhoods in California arranged in alphabetical order. A * Acton * Adelanto * Adin * Agoura Hills * Agua Dulce * Ahwahnee * Alameda * Alamo * Albany * Albion * Alhambra * Aliso Viejo * Alpine * Altadena * Alturas * Alum Rock * Alviso * Amador City * Amboy * American Canyon * Anaheim Hills * Anaheim * Anderson * Aetna Springs * Angels Camp * Angelus Oaks * Angwin * Antelope * Antioch * Apple Hill * Apple Valley * Applegate * Aptos * Arcadia * Arcata * Armona * Arnold * Arrowbear Lake * Arroyo Grande * Artesia * Arvin * Atascadero * Atherton * Atwater * Auburn * Avalon * Avenal * Avery * Avila Beach * Azusa B * Badger * Baker * Bakersfield * Baldwin Park * Ballard * Banning * Barstow * Bass Lake * Bay Point * Bear Valley (disambiguation) * Beaumont * Belden * Bell * Bell Gardens * Bellflower * Belmont * Belmont Shore * Belvedere * Ben Lomond * Benicia * Berkeley * Bermuda Dunes * Bethel Island * Beverly Hills * Bieber * Big Bar (disambiguation) * Big Bear Lake * Big Pine * Big Sur * Biggs * Bishop * Blairsden * Bloomington * Blue Jay * Blue Lake * Blythe * Bodega * Bodega Bay * Bolinas * Bonita * Bonny Doon * Bonsall * Boonville * Bootjack * Boron * Borrego Springs * Boulder Creek * Boulevard * Bradbury * Brawley * Brea * Brentwood * Brentwood, Los Angeles * Bridgeport * Brisbane * Broadmoor * Broderick * Brookdale * Brownsville (disambiguation) * Buck Meadows * Buellton * Buena Park * Burbank * Burlingame * Burney * Buttonwillow C * Cabazon * Calabasas * Calexico * Caliente * California City * California Valley * Calimesa * Calipatria * Calistoga * Calpine * Camarillo * Cambria * Cambrian Park * Cameron Park * Camino * Campbell * Campo * Canby * Canoga Park * Canyon Country * Canyon Lake * Canyondam * Capistrano Beach * Capitola * Cardiff-by-the-Sea * Carlsbad * Carmel Valley Village * Carmel-by-the-Sea * Carmichael * Carnelian Bay * Carpinteria * Carson * Casmalia * Cassel * Castaic * Castro Valley * Castroville * Cathedral City * Catheys Valley * Cayucos * Cazadero * Cedarville * Central Valley * Ceres * Cerritos * Chatsworth * Chester * Chicago Park * Chico * Chinese Camp * Chino * Chino Hills * Chowchilla * Chula Vista * Circle Oaks * Citrus Heights * Claremont * Clayton * Clearlake * Clearlake Oaks * Clio * Cloverdale * Clovis * Coachella * Coalinga * Coarsegold * Cobb * Coleville * Colfax * Colma * Coloma * Colton * Columbia * Colusa * Commerce * Compton * Concord * Cool * Corcoran * Corning * Corona * Corona del Mar * Coronado * Corte Madera * Costa Mesa * Cotati * Coto de Caza * Cottonwood * Coulterville * Covelo * Covina * Crescent City * Crescent Mills * Crestline * Cromberg * Crowley Lake * Cudahy * Culver City * Cupertino * Cuyama * Cypress D * Daly City * Dana Point * Danville * Dardanelle * Davenport * Davis * Death Valley * Del Mar * Del Rey Oaks * Delano * Desert Hot Springs * Diamond Bar * Dinuba * Dixon * Dorris * Dos Palos * Dos Rios * Douglas City * Downey * Downieville * Doyle (disambiguation) * Drytown * Duarte * Dublin * Duncans Mills * Dunlap * Dunnigan * Dunsmuir E * Earp * East Los Angeles * East Palo Alto * Eastvale * El Cajon * El Centro * El Cerrito (city) * El Cerrito, Riverside County * El Cerrito, San Diego * El Dorado Hills * El Granada * El Monte * El Portal * El Segundo * El Sobrante * Elk (disambiguation) * Elk Grove * Emeryville * Emigrant Gap * Encinitas * Encino * Escalon * Escondido * Etna * Eureka * Exeter F * Fair Oaks * Fairfax * Fairfield * Fall River Mills * Fallbrook * Farmersville * Fawnskin * Felton * Ferndale * Fields Landing * Fillmore * Firebaugh * Fish Camp * Florence-Graham * Folsom * Fontana * Foresta * Foresthill * Fort Bidwell * Fort Bragg * Fort Jones * Fortuna * Foster City * Fountain Valley * Fowler * Frazier Park * Freedom * Freestone * Fremont * Fresno * Fullerton G * Galt * Garberville * Garden Grove * Garden Valley (disambiguation) * Gardena * Gasquet * Gazelle * Georgetown * Geyserville * Gilroy * Glassel Park * Glendale * Glendora * Glenhaven * Goleta * Gonzales * Gorman * Graeagle * Granada Hills * Grand Terrace * Grass Valley * Greenfield * Greenville * Gridley * Groveland * Grover Beach * Guadalupe * Gualala * Guerneville * Gustine H * Hacienda Heights * Halcyon * Half Moon Bay * Hanford * Happy Camp * Harbor City * Hardwick * Harmony * Hat Creek * Hawaiian Gardens * Hawthorne * Hayfork * Hayward * Healdsburg * Helena * Helendale * Hemet * Hercules * Hermosa Beach * Hesperia * Hidden Hills * Highland * Highland Park * Hillsborough * Hollister * Hollywood * Holtville * Home Garden * Homeland * Homewood * Hoopa * Hope Ranch * Hopland * Hornitos * Horse Creek * Hughson * Humboldt Hill * Huntington Beach * Huntington Park * Huron * Hyampom * Hydesville I * Idyllwild * Imperial * Imperial Beach * Independence * Indian Wells * Indio * Industry, City of * Inglewood * Inverness * Inyokern * Ione * Irvine * Irwindale * Isla Vista * Isleton J * Jackson * Jacumba * Jamestown * Jenner * Johannesburg * Joshua Tree * Julian * Junction City * June Lake * Jurupa Valley K * Kelseyville * Kentfield * Kenwood * Kerman * Kernville * Kettleman City * Keyes * King City * Kings Beach * Kings Canyon National Park * Kingsburg * Kirkwood * Klamath * Klamath River * Kyburz L * La Cañada Flintridge * La Crescenta * La Habra * La Habra Heights * La Honda * La Jolla * La Mesa * La Mirada * La Palma * La Puente * La Quinta * La Selva Beach * La Verne * Lafayette * Laguna Beach * Laguna Hills * Laguna Niguel * Laguna Woods * Lake Almanor * Lake Arrowhead * Lake Elizabeth * Lake Elsinore * Lake Forest * Lake Hughes * Lake Isabella * Lake Los Angeles * Lakehead * Lakeport * Lakeshore (disambiguation) * Lakeside * Lakewood * Lamont * Lancaster * Landers * Larkspur * Lathrop * Lawndale * Laytonville * Lebec * Lee Vining * Leucadia * Leggett * Lemon Cove * Lemon Grove * Lemoore * Lennox * Leona Valley * Lewiston * Lincoln * Lindsay * Littleriver * Littlerock * Live Oak (disambiguation) * Livermore * Livingston * Llano * Lodi * Loma Linda * Loma Mar * Lomita * Lompoc * Lone Pine * Long Barn * Long Beach * Loomis * Los Alamitos * Los Alamos * Los Altos * Los Altos Hills * Los Angeles * Los Banos * Los Gatos * Los Olivos * Los Osos * Lotus * Loyalton * Lucerne (disambiguation) * Lucerne Valley * Ludlow * Lynwood M * Madera * Magalia * Malibu * Mammoth Lakes * Manchester * Manhattan Beach * Manteca * Maricopa * Marina * Marina del Rey * Mariposa * Markleeville * Martinez * Marysville * Maywood * McClellan AFB * McCloud * McFarland * McKinleyville * McKittrick * Meadow Valley * Meadow Vista * Mendocino * Mendota * Menifee * Menlo Park * Merced * Mi-Wuk Village * Middletown * Midpines * Mill Creek * Mill Valley * Millbrae * Milpitas * Mineral * Miramonte * Miranda * Mission Viejo * Modesto * Mojave * Mokelumne Hill * Monrovia * Montague * Montara * Montclair * Monte Rio * Monte Sereno * Montebello * Montecito * Monterey * Monterey Park * Moorpark * Moraga * Moreno Valley * Morgan Hill * Morro Bay * Moss Beach * Mount Shasta * Mountain Mesa * Mountain View (multiple) * Mt. Baldy * Murphys * Murrieta * Myers Flat N * Napa * National City * Natomas * Needles * Nevada City * New Cuyama * Newark * Newbury Park * Newhall * Newman * Newport Beach * Nice * Niland * Nipomo * Norco * North Edwards * North Fork * North Highlands * North Hollywood * Northridge * Norwalk * Novato O * Oak View * Oakdale * Oakhurst * Oakland * Oakley * Occidental * Oceanside * Ocotillo * Ojai * Olancha * Old Station * Olema * Olivehurst * Olivenhain * Olympic Valley * Ontario * Orange * Orange Cove * Orangevale * Orcutt * Orick * Orinda * Orland * Orleans * Orosi * Oroville * Oxnard P * Pacific Grove * Pacifica * Pacoima * Palm Desert * Palm Springs * Palmdale * Palo Alto * Palos Verdes Estates * Panorama City * Paradise * Paramount * Parker Dam * Parlier * Pasadena * Paso Robles (El Paso de Robles) * Patterson * Pearblossom * Pebble Beach * Perris * Pescadero * Petaluma * Petrolia * Phelan * Phillipsville * Philo * Pico Rivera * Piedmont * Piercy * Pilot Hill * Pine Grove (disambiguation) * Pine Valley * Pinecrest (disambiguation) * Pinedale * Pinole * Pioneer * Pioneertown * Piru * Pismo Beach * Pittsburg * Pixley * Placentia * Placerville * Platina * Playa del Rey * Pleasant Hill * Pleasanton * Plymouth * Point Arena * Point Reyes Station * Pollock Pines * Pomona * Pope Valley * Port Costa * Port Hueneme * Porterville * Portola * Portola Valley * Poway * Princeton by the Sea * Project City Q * Quail Valley * Quartz Hill * Quincy R * Ramona * Rancho Bernardo * Rancho Cordova * Rancho Cucamonga * Rancho Mirage * Rancho Palos Verdes * Rancho Santa Fe * Rancho Santa Margarita * Randsburg * Ravendale * Red Bluff * Redcrest * Redding * Redlands * Redondo Beach * Redway * Redwood City * Redwood Estates * Redwood Shores * Reedley * Reseda * Rialto * Richmond * Ridgecrest * Rio Dell * Rio Vista * Ripon * Riverbank * Riverside * Rocklin * Rohnert Park * Rolling Hills * Rolling Hills Estates * Rosamond * Rosemead * Roseville * Ross * Rough and Ready * Round Mountain * Rowland Heights * Running Springs * Rutherford * Ryde S * Sacramento, the state capital * Salida * Salinas * San Andreas * San Anselmo * San Bernardino * San Bruno * San Carlos * San Clemente * San Diego * San Dimas * San Fernando * San Francisco * San Gabriel * San Jacinto * San Joaquin * San Jose * San Juan Bautista * San Juan Capistrano * San Leandro * San Luis Obispo * San Marcos * San Marino * San Martin * San Mateo * San Miguel (disambiguation) * San Pablo * San Pedro * San Rafael * San Ramon * San Simeon * San Ysidro * Sand City * Sanger * Santa Ana * Santa Barbara * Santa Clara * Santa Clarita * Santa Cruz * Santa Fe Springs * Santa Maria * Santa Monica * Santa Paula * Santa Rosa * Santa Ynez * Santa Ysabel * Santee * Saratoga * Saugus * Sausalito * Scotia * Scotts Valley * Seal Beach * Seaside * Sebastopol * Selma * Sepulveda * Shafter * Shasta Lake * Shaver Lake * Shell Beach * Sherman Oaks * Shoshone * Sierra City * Sierra Madre * Sierraville * Signal Hill * Silverado * Simi Valley * Sky Londa * Smith River * Soda Springs (disambiguation) * Solana Beach * Soledad * Solvang * Sonoma * Sonora * South El Monte * South Gate * South Laguna * South Lake Tahoe * South Pasadena * South San Francisco * South San Jose Hills * South Whittier * Spring Valley (disambiguation) * Springville * Squaw Valley (disambiguation) * St. Helena * Stanton * Stinson Beach * Stirling City * Stockton * Stratford * Strawberry (disambiguation) * Strawberry Valley * Stronghold * Studio City * Sugarloaf * Suisun City * Sultana * Summerland * Sun City * Sun Valley * Sunland * Sunnyvale * Sunset Beach * Susanville * Sutter Creek * Sylmar T * Taft * Tahoe City * Tahoe Vista * Tahoma * Tarzana * Tecate * Tecopa * Tehachapi * Tehama * Temecula * Temple City * Templeton * The Sea Ranch * Thermal * Thousand Oaks * Thousand Palms * Three Rivers * Tiburon * Tomales * Torrance * Trabuco Canyon * Tracy * Trinidad * Trinity Center * Trona (disambiguation) * Truckee * Tujunga * Tulare * Tulelake * Turlock * Tustin * Twain * Twain Harte * Twentynine Palms * Twin Bridges * Twin Peaks * Two Harbors U * Ukiah * Union City * Upland * Upper Lake V * Vacaville * Valencia * Vallejo * Valley Center * Valley Ford * Valley Springs * Valyermo * Van Nuys * Venice * Ventura (San Buenaventura) * Vernon * Vichy Springs (disambiguation) * Victorville * Villa Park * Visalia * Vista * Volcano W * Walnut * Walnut Creek * Walnut Grove * Warner Springs * Wasco * Washington * Waterford * Watsonville * Wawona * Weaverville * Weed * Weimar * Weott * West Covina * West Hollywood * West Rancho Dominguez * West Sacramento * Westlake Village * Westminster * Westmorland * Westport * Westwood * Wheatland * Whitethorn * Whittier * Wildomar * Williams * Willits * Willow Creek * Willows * Wilmington * Windsor * Winterhaven * Winters * Wofford Heights * Woodlake * Woodland * Woodland Hills * Woodside * Wrightwood Y * Yermo * Yorba Linda * Yosemite National Park * Yosemite Valley * Yountville * Yreka * Yuba City * Yucaipa * Yucca Valley Z * Zamora * Zenia See also * List of cities in California * List of places in California Category:Lists +Cities Cities de:Liste der Städte in Kalifornien